Navidad con un Shaman
by fantasy.x.nothingness
Summary: Atrapados por la nieve, que más pueden hacer los shamanes más que leer y vivir unas divertidas historias de Navidad! mini-historias Sueños entre Sombras
1. Intro  Horo el shaman de la nariz roja

**Feliz Navidad! **

**Les traigo unos one-shots que están dentro d Sueños entre Sombras, y hablando de, ya tengo casi listo el próximo capi para que lo esperen. **

**Espero que les guste :D**

* * *

><p>El grupo de shamanes se encontraban en la sala, acurrucados con mantas y chocolate caliente. Hao se encontraba sentado en un sofá individual, Horohoro, Ren y Chocolove estaban en el suelo junto con Anna, Yoh, Manta, y Opacho quien se encontraba en las piernas de la rubia comiendo una galleta. Mientras que Jeanne, Lyserg, Jun, Pilika, Ryu, Tamao y Fausto en los sofá.<p>

Solo faltaban unas pocas horas para media noche.

"Estamos todos aquí reunidos" Hao empezó.

"Cálmate ni que fuera una boda" Horohoro dijo.

"Primero encuéntrate una novia, y después hablamos de bodas" Ren se burlo de él.

"Eres un" Horohoro iba a atacarlo pero un golpe lo noqueo al suelo.

"Ya basta" Anna gruño, haciendo al shaman de la nieve palidecer y calmarse, por su bien.

"Bien como decía" Hao continuo "Estamos todos aquí reunidos ya que una horrible tormenta de nieve impidió que regresáramos a casa, y como pueden ver, en vísperas de navidad"

Apunto a su lado, en donde un hermoso pino de navidad estaba adornado con luces y esferas. Había regalos debajo de él, algunos grandes, otros pequeños. La habitación estaba adornada hermosamente, había botas colgadas en la chimenea, el fuego calentaba todo el lugar. Si mirabas por la ventana, podías ver la nieve blanca que caía muy fuerte, cubriendo toda la visibilidad.

"Pero lo que importa es que estamos todos juntos!" Yoh exclamo contento.

"Y ahora que haremos?" Pregunto Manta.

"Tengo una idea" Horohoro dijo

"hm?"

"Por que no contamos historias de terror" Dijo con una voz macabra.

"Si! historias de fantasmas!" Amidamaru y Tokagero exclamaron

"Yo no quiero contar en como morí" Bason murmuro.

"Nadie pidió tu historia" Ren le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Amo Ren" Bason suspiro

"Renny no quiere escuchar tu historia de nuevo por que le daría vergüenza llorar en frente de sus amigos" Jun dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que todos sonrieran o rieran ante tal comentario.

"Jun!" Ren se puso rojo de la vergüenza y el coraje.

"Ha-ha! Enserio Ren?" Horohoro se rio en su cara.

"Cállate!" Ren lo golpeo.

"P-pero por qué no...en vez de contar historias de fantasmas, historias de navidad?" Tamao dijo un poco sonrojada "Después de todo, mañana es navidad"

"Me gusta la idea" Pilika sonrió.

"Anna?"

"Me da igual" Anna dijo con voz neutra.

"Entonces ya esta!" Exclamaron las chicas.

"Alguien se sabe una historia?" Pregunto Pilika mientras bebía un poco de su cocoa.

"Yo me encargo de eso" Hao busco algo en su poncho y saco algo muy conocido por todos.

"Ta-da!"

"La bitácora mágica?" Todos exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

"No me digas que esa cosa tiene cuentos" Anna murmuro.

"Oh si" Hao sonrió.

"Siempre y cuando no invoques algún espíritu"

"Opacho quiere oír uno!" Opacho exclamo con estrellitas en los ojos, haciendo suspirar a todos.

"Creo que no hará daño" Ren se cruzo de brazos.

"Ya que"

"Bien, veamos, pagina 1798, sección N, párrafo 3" Hao abrió la bitácora y empezó a ojearla, y a todos les apareció una gota de sudor en la nuca.

"Aha! aquí esta" Hao exclamo "Es una de mis favoritas"

"Sangre, fuego, poder, gloria" Ren murmuro.

"La historia empieza en una aldea nevada" Se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a leer.

"La navidad estaba cerca y Santa tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Los duendes shamanes ayudaban con los regalos, Santa revisaba su lista si fuiste bueno o malo, y los renos entrenaban para poder volar alrededor de todo el mundo, pero, había un duende que era diferente a todos, el pobrecito era discriminado por su gran nariz roja y su falta de inteligencia, siempre haciendo bromas y estupideces" Hao suspiro "Si, el pobre no tenía remedio"

"Mi vida!" Pilika sollozo

"Pero fue este torpe duende shaman quien salvo a la navidad! y ahora viviremos de cerca ese mágico momento" Hao exclamo

"Como se llama la historia?" Pregunto Lyserg

"El cuento se llama... **Horo, el shaman de la nariz roja**"

"Por que presiento que mi orgullo está a punto de ser aplastado?" Horohoro murmuro con un tic en el ojo

"hn"

De pronto, todo en la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas.

"Que está pasando?" Exclamo Manta.

"Oh, olvide decirles que al ser la bitácora mágica, ustedes vivirán las historias de cerca, y cuando digo cerca, me refiero a muy cerca como para que sea real" Hao dijo sonriendo.

"Hao!" Todos le mandaron miradas asesinas pero este las ignoro.

"Bien, preparados?" Pregunto el shaman de fuego y todo en la habitación comenzó a cambiar. El set parecía de una aldea nevada y muchos de ellos comenzaron a desaparecer.

"Por que siento que mi orgullo y vida serán humilladas?" Horohoro murmuro mientras se rascaba la nariz.

"Pero de que hablas, si tu eres el actor principal de la historia" Hao sonrió divertido.

"Maldito!" Horohoro iba a golpearlo pero desapareció antes de que pudiera.

"Luces, cámara! libro, listo todo el mundo" Hao dirigió

"..."

"Okay...ACTION!"

.

.

_"Había una vez..."__ La voz de Hao se escuchaba en la lejanía. _

_El paisaje era el de una aldea nevada. Las casas y una enorme fábrica estaban cubiertas por nieve. Dentro de la fábrica, las luces se encienden, dejando ver a Horohoro con un traje verde de duende, este grito horrorizado al ver sus ropas, pero lo que le aterro más, fue aquello que traía en su cara. _

_"Pero qué demonios le paso a mi hermosa nariz!"Horohoro exclamo horrorizado al ver su enorme nariz ser roja. Parecía como una esfera de árbol de navidad que prendía y apagaba. _

_Unos duendes que pasaban por ahí le apuntaban y se burlaban de él. _

"_Horo, el duende shaman, era diferente por su nariz, y por esto, los demás lo insultaban y se reían de él"__ La voz de Hao hablo. _

"_Desgraciado Hao, me vengare" Murmuro Horohoro y trato de quitarse la nariz, pero estaba muy bien pegada. _

"_La navidad se acercaba muy rápido, ya solo faltaban unos días. Horo trataba de dar su mejor esfuerzo en todo. Pero los duendes no lo dejaban ni siquiera envolver un regalo y todo por esa nariz. Deprimido, el pobre duende shaman, solía pasar su tiempo afuera, viendo a los renos entrenar para la gran noche. _

_Horohoro estaba acostado en la nieve, mirando el cielo. Este suspiro y miro hacia la fabrica. Los duendes estaban riendo y divirtiéndose, pero ellos jamás lo habían invitado a jugar con ellos. _

"_No quiero pasar toda mi vida así, quiero hacer algo grande, algo que haga que todos me recuerden y guarden respeto, pero lo que más deseo, es que me acepten como soy, con todo y esta nariz roja" Pensó el duende shaman. _

_Horo siempre pedía a las estrellas ese mismo deseo, a veces se cansaba de tanto esperar, pero él nunca perdía la esperanza. Los días pasaron hasta que llego el gran día de navidad, Horo solo podía observar como los duendes llenaban el trineo. _

"_Quítate rojito"_

"_Estorbas" _

_Solían decir los duendes cuando Horo trataba de ayudarlos. Era en verdad una pena. _

_Horohoro suspiro, no tenia caso maldecirlos o golpearlos, de nada serviría. _

"_No deberías de estar aquí solo" Horohoro volteo pero solo vio a un reno a su lado, lo miro confundido para después suspirar, el reno lo miro feo y resoplo "Si te estoy hablando a ti" _

"_!EL RENO HABLO!" Horohoro exclamo sorprendido_

"_Soy un reno mágico, porque te sorprende" El reno le dijo _

"_Porque es un inútil" Una voz hablo atrás de ellos. _

"_Esa voz" Horohoro tomo aire para después voltear y poner ojos en blanco "REN!" _

_Ren estaba con toda su gloria, usando ese odioso disfraz de duende pero con una sonrisa de superioridad hacia Horohoro. _

"_Linda nariz" Se burlo _

"_Cállate duende idiota!" Horohoro le grito _

"_Como me llamaste rojito!" Ren miro a Horohoro asesinamente. _

"_Como escuchaste payaso!"Horohoro no se quedo atrás y le grito. _

"_Duendes no pelen" El reno les sentencio _

"_Tú no te metas!" El reno se encogió y salió corriendo de ahí. _

"_Te crees el más listo solo porque no tienes una enorme nariz roja?"Horohoro le grito indignado. _

"_No me creo, sé que soy el mejor" Ren dijo arrogante. _

"_Eres un presumido!" Horohoro tomo una esfera que estaba en el suelo y la lanzo hacia Ren. Este la esquivo y se estrello en la pared. _

"_Es lo mejor que tie-"No pudo terminar de hablar porque un saco de harina lo golpeo en la cara. _

"_Estas muerto rojito!" Ren grito molesto y agarro el objeto más cercano a él (una mono de peluche) y se lo arrojo a Horohoro. Este no se quedo atrás y tomo un libro que le pego en la cara a Ren._

"_Porque intentas tanto ser alguien, si con tu nariz nadie te querrá!" Ren le arrojo unas galletas que le pegaron a Horohoro. _

"_Golpe bajo Ren" El peliazul lo miro ofendido. _

"_Uii, mira que miedo, que harás? Arrojarme tu nariz y esta explotara?" _

"_Ya me hartaste!" Horohoro agarro un regalo y lo lanzo, pero Ren se agacho justo antes que lo golpeara, haciendo al regalo rebotar en la pared, salir disparado hacia una maquina que lo impulso y que fuera a chocar contra el gran trineo rojo. Lo único que escucharon fue el sonido de vidrio quebrándose. _

"_!"_

"_Oh no"_

"_Mi trineo!" Ambos voltearon y vieron a Santa exclamar horrorizado, los demás duendes y renos miraban también la escena con horror. _

"_Las luces se rompieron! Sin luces no podremos cruzar el cielo!" Exclamo un reno. _

"_Y ahora que haremos Santa?" Lloro un duende. _

"_Sin luces, no podemos volar en el cielo nocturno" Santa dijo desesperado. _

"_Fue su culpa" Todos apuntaron a Horohoro quien los miro sorprendidos, ya que Ren también había participado en la pelea. _

"_No, esto no fue culpa de nadie" Santa dijo_

"_Pero Santa"_

"_Tenemos que pensar en algo que hacer, pero ya" _

_"Tal vez yo puedo ayudar" Horohoro dijo y todos voltearon a verlo con burla._

"_Como si ya no hubieras hecho lo suficiente"_

"_Okay, ya basta!" Horohoro exploto y todos callaron y voltearon a verlo "No sé porque me tratan así, si tengo la nariz roja, y brilla" Santa y Ren se miraron cómplices ante aquello "Pero soy un duende shaman justo como ustedes, amo la navidad, y traer alegría a las personas, y no me importa cuántas veces se rían de mi o como me llamen, no me importa. Yo tengo un sueño y voy a cumplirlo." _

_._

"_Santa sonrió, pues se le había ocurrido una maravillosa idea que salvaría a la navidad." _

_._

_"Yo no me refería a esto!" Horohoro lloro. Dio la casualidad que la idea de santa era completamente diferente a la de él. Horohoro podía reparar las luces del trineo, pero no! Santa tenía que tener su idea navideña de disfrazarlo de reno y ponerlo al frente del trineo. _

_"Con tu brillante nariz y tu valentía, tu nos guiaras entre el cielo para brindar a los niños alegría!" Santa exclamo feliz y todos los duendes gritaron emocionados. _

_"Tranquilo Horohoro, tranquilo" Murmuro el peliazul._

"_Más te vale no caerte" Ren se cruzo de brazos y miro divertido al peliazul. _

"_Gracias por el apoyo Ren" Murmuro Horohoro resignado. _

"_Hn" Ren sonrió y se aparto del lugar. _

_El reloj comenzó a sonar, dando la alarma de que ya era hora de partida. Los renos se prepararon, Santa se acomodo el sombrero y subió al trine con los regalos ya listos. Horo se froto las manos y se acomodo su traje de reno. Los duendes meneaban la mano en forma de despedida, todos estaban emocionados. Santa rio con su clásico 'Ho-ho-ho' y el trineo despego. _

"_Oh por dios!" Horohoro exclamo, pues este se elevo junto con los renos. _

"_No te muevas mucho o nos aras chocar" Santa le dijo. _

"_Chocar con que, una nube?" Murmuro Horohoro. _

"_No es una experiencia bonita" Le dijo un reno y Horohoro trago grueso. _

_Esta era su oportunidad, podía mostrarles a todos sus habilidades y gran corazón. El trineo voló por los cielos, una larga noche fue en la que dejaban alegría en cada casa, todos los niños sonrieron, y Horo, ilumino el camino a casa. _

"_Desde ese día, Horo fue reconocido como Horo, el shaman que salvo a la navidad por su gran nariz roja. Los duendes ya no se burlaban de él, a veces hacían bromas pero Horo se reía con ellos y bromeaba también. Santa había decidido que Horo guiara el trineo cada navidad, y amos habían llegado a un acuerdo (luego de amenazas) en que Horo dejara de usar el traje de reno. _

_Lo que gano Horo, fue el respeto de los demás….y un enorme resfriado. _

.

"Y vivieron felices por siempre" Hao termino de leer "No fue esa una hermosa historia?"

Las chicas aplaudieron, y Horo se puso rosa de la vergüenza.

"Que linda historia" Pilika se rio.

"Bien, me toca!" Este le quito la bitácora a Hao y ojeo las paginas y encontró algo que lo hizo sonreír con malicia.

"Hum...aquí hay una interesante" Miro a Ren por unos segundos y después dirigió su mirada al libro

"Se llama..."

* * *

><p><strong>Horohoro se vengara ;) Hasta la próxima! que reciban muchos regalos y que se cumplan todos sus deseos!<strong>


	2. El Renish

"La historia se llama….

.

**"El shaman que se robo la navidad"**

_En la aldea apache, todos los shamanes celebraban la navidad con gozo y alegría. Cantaban villancicos alegremente y bailaban en las calles cargando montañas de regalos. La navidad era una época muy especial y alegre para los shamanes, todos la disfrutaban, excepto uno._

_El Renish_

_"NI DE CHISTE VOY A SALIR ASI!"La voz de Ren se escucho gritando con horror y enojo. Se escucharon unos golpes, algo quebrándose y de pronto, el set cambio a ser una montaña nevada que se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea apache. _

_De repente, Ren apareció en la montaña con un traje verde de pies a cabeza y una máscara de duende con cara chistosa. Un aura negra lo empezó a rodear mientras unas risas se escuchaban alrededor. _

"_Los voy a matar!" Ren murmuro temblando de ira y vergüenza. _

"_JAJAJAJAJAJA!" _

"_YA BASTA! CALLENSE!" Ren grito todo sonrojado. _

_El Ren-jajaja- el Renish era el único que odiaba las fiesta, la odiaba tanto que siempre hacia bromas y asustaba a la gente. Los shamanes le temían, algunos pensaban que solo era un cuento que asustaba a los niños, solo pocos sabían de su existencia y odio hacia la navidad. Estaba cansado de escuchar los villancicos cada mañana. _

"_No puedo creerlo" Gruño el Renish "Villancicos todas las mañanas, todas las tardes y todas las noches, es que estos shamanes solo piensan en cantar y en comprar regalos!" _

_A su lado, su espíritu, Bason apareció. _

"_Amo Ren...ish" Bason se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello ultimo._

"_Bason" El Renish lo amenazo y Bason trago grueso._

"_Mi amo, que tiene en mente?"_

"_Quiero enseñarles una lección, si yo no puedo tener una navidad en paz, entonces tampoco ellos" El Renish declaro con odio. _

"_Y entonces, se le ocurrió una idea, y por esa sonrisa siniestra, no tramaba nada bueno" _

"_Andando Bason, tenemos mucho que hacer" El Renish dijo y entro por una puerta a la montaña. _

"_Si mi amo" Bason lo siguió. _

_Dentro de la montaña había una enorme cueva con artefactos y cosas extrañas. En medio se encontraba un enorme bulto, tapado por una enorme sabana. El Renish se acerco riendo y destapo el objeto, dejando ver un majestuoso carruaje blanco. _

"_Que planea hacer amo?" Bason le pregunto._

"_Nos robaremos la navidad" El Renish dijo con malicia y Bason solo se le quedo viendo con confusión. _

"_Tomando un traje y sombrero rojo, El Renish se subió a su carruaje"_

"_Y que estas esperando?" El Renish le exigió a su espíritu, quien no comprendía lo que su amo le quería decir. El Renish suspiro y señalo al frente del carruaje. "Alguien tiene que moverlo no?"_

"_Si amo, en seguida"_

"_Bason, resignado, tomo las cuerdas del carruaje, y con un poco de magia shamana, el carruaje comenzó a elevarse. El Renish tomo un látigo, pero antes de que lo usara, Bason comenzó a correr y volaron fuera de la montaña. _

"_Andando!" El Renish exclamo. _

"_En silencio, bajaron a la aldea apache. El Renish entro a cada casa, zaceando y robando regalos y adornos, hasta la comida se llevo. _

"_Esta es la ultima casa" Susurro el Renish y entro por la ventana. A puntitas, se dirigió a la sala, donde tomo todos los regalos y los metió en una gran bolsa, seguidos del árbol de navidad. _

"_Santa?" Una voz femenina hablo y el Renish se escondió detrás del árbol. _

"_**Oh por dios, es Jun" **__El Renish empezó a sudar frio. _

"_Santa que haces con nuestro árbol de navidad?" La peli verde le pregunto confusa. _

"_**Cálmate Ren, solo toma el árbol y sal de aquí tranquilamente" **__El Renish aclaro su garganta "Veras, Santa tiene el trabajo de traer juguetes a shamanes como tú, cierto?"_

"_Si" Jun asintió. _

"_Bueno, lo que nadie sabe, es que también se encarga de revisar que los árboles de navidad, no estén infestados por termitas u otra clase de bichos" _

"_b-bichos?" Jun puso cara de asco. _

"_Así es, por eso es mi deber revisar cada árbol para mantenerlo seguro" El Renish dijo convincente. _

"_Wow" Jun exclamo con una sonrisa. _

"_Pero no puedes decirle a nadie, de acuerdo? Será nuestro secreto" El Renish le dijo aun detrás del árbol. _

"_Tengo un secreto con Santa!" Jun comenzó a brincar de alegría. _

"_Sí, bueno, vuelve a la cama y duerme" El Renish le dijo calmadamente. _

"_Y tú le traes regalos a todos los shamanes?" Le pregunto la peli verde. _

"_Creo que es obvio" El Renish rolo los ojos._

"_Oh" Jun se quedo callada un momento "También al Renish?"_

"_El Renish?" murmuro sorprendido. _

"_Si no le das, podrías considerarlo?" Jun le suplico con una sonrisa._

"_Por qué?"_

"_Porque nadie merece tener una navidad solo" Jun le dijo. _

"_L-lo hare, ahora a la cama" El Renish le ordeno y Jun sonrió. Corriendo, salió de la habitación y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. _

"_**Dios, ella va a ser mi muerte algún día" **__El Renish suspiro con pesadez__** "Continuemos"**_

_Empaco el árbol en la bolsa y salió de la casa. Coloco el saco con los demás en el carruaje, Bason le ayudo a asegurarlos y subieron. _

"_Vámonos!" El Renish exclamo y Bason se puso en marcha. "Feliz navidad" Dijo con sarcasmo el Renish a la solitaria aldea. _

"_Subieron y subieron hasta la punta de la montaña llegaron. Desde ahí, el Renish sonreía con malicia y Bason suspiraba resignado. El sol comenzó a salir, y los aldeanos salieron de sus casas confusos, asustadas y tristes. _

"_Los regalos" Murmuro Lyserg. _

"_Los adornos" Dijo Pilika triste. _

"_La comida!"Lloro Horohoro. _

"_No están!" Exclamaron los shamanes. _

"_Oh pero que desgracia!" Ryu dijo. _

"_De seguro fue el Renish, él fue quien se robo nuestra navidad!" Exclamo un apache._

"_Si!" Horohoro levanto una antorcha "A la hoguera!" _

"_Basta!" Jun exclamo "Y que si él se llevo los regalos?"_

"_No me digas que estas de su lado?" Ryu le dijo "Jun se llevo la comida! Los regalos! Los adornos!" _

"_Eso es lo que importa? Por eso lloran?" Jun frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos "La navidad no depende de los regalos! Lo que hace especial a una navidad es la manera en que las familias y los amigos de unen!" _

"_El Renish jamás ha tenido eso, y porque ustedes le tienen miedo! El es un shaman como nosotros, un poco diferente…y verde…pero es como nosotros" _

"_Jun tiene razón" Yoh dijo "Creo que hemos sido muy injustos"_

"_Si" los otros shamanes aceptaron que habían sido muy crueles. _

"_Jun, por que no vas por él y lo traes para festejar?" Le dijo Pilika y Jun acepto._

"_La pequeña Jun subió la montaña, sonrió al ver al Renish sentado en un carruaje, solo, viendo hacia la aldea. La peli verde se acerco a él, cosa que lo asusto pero no los demostró. Jun le explico la situación y lo que los aldeanos habían decidido. Lo invito a bajar y a convivir con ellos. _

_El Renish la escucho y se quedo callado. La oportunidad de ser aceptado y no pasar una navidad solo con su fiel espíritu aparecía al fin. Se negó al principio, pero Jun lo convención con una mirada de suplica. Bajaron a la aldea, Bason cargando las bolsas de regalos. Los aldeanos lo recibieron con gusto y sonrisas. _

_El corazón del Renish comenzó a latir y a latir, ese sentimiento de alegría lo llenaba por dentro. _

"Y los shamanes y shamancitos tuvieron el festín de sus vidas con pavo, carne asada, hamburguesas, pasteles y muchos dulces" Horohoro hablo alegre sin darse cuenta del aura asesina que emitía Ren.

"Pero lo más importante es que Renish, aprendió el valor de la amistad" Sonrió Horohoro con orgullo.

"Te voy a matar!" Ren se lanzo sobre él con su lanza llena de furyoku.

"AHH!" Grito Horohoro asustado "ESPERA! YO SOLO ESTABA LEYENDO LA HISTORIA! NOO!"

"Y cuál es la próxima historia?" Pregunto Manta ignorando la tortura de Horohoro.

"Quieres leerla tu Manta?" Yoh le pregunto con una sonrisa

"Y-yo?"

"Si, no creo que haya problema" Le pasaron la bitácora y Manta observo las hojas hasta que encontró la próxima historia.

"Bueno la historia se llama...el Cascanueces"


	3. El cascanueces

_._

_"La joven Jeanne se encontraba en casa de su tío Fausto, visitándolo en vísperas de navidad. Su tía, Elisa, llego de un viaje de negocios en Europa para celebrar las fiestas con su familia, y con ella trajo unos regalos, pero el mas especial fue el regalo hacia Jeanne"_

"_Un cascanueces" Jeanne exclamo "Es hermoso"_

_La chica admiro el pequeño cascanueces de pelo verde, uniforme blanco con una X en el pecho dorada, sus botas bien puestas y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Si, para Jeanne era hermoso, para su pequeño hermano, no. _

"_Es patético!" Manta exclamo con burla mientras tomaba al cascanueces y lo jalaba por todas partes. _

"_Hey mira estoy en la historia!" _

"_Manta déjalo en paz!" Jeanne le arrebato el cascanueces y le pego en la cabeza a su hermano con un libro. _

"_Au" Manta la miro feo y le saco la lengua. Jeanne lo ignoro y se fue a sentar al sillón. _

"_Qué bueno que no te paso nada" Jeanne le dijo al cascanueces y lo dejo en el sofá. _

_El tiempo paso, la familia ceno y cada quien se fue a dormir. Jeanne no tenia sueño así que se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y empezó a leer un libro, su cascanueces a su lado. Poco a poco, el sueño se apodero de ella y callo dormida. El cascanueces la vigilaba mientras dormía, sus ojos parpadearon y movió su cabeza hacia un reloj viejo. Las manecillas se habían detenido antes de que dieran las doce. _

_Escucho ruido proviniendo de un hueco en la pared. Frunció el ceño y silenciosamente bajo del sillón. Espíritus de ratones comenzaron a salir del hueco y a husmear la casa. El cascanueces tomo su espada al momento en que vio a su enemigo. Lo que nadie sabía, era que el cascanueces era en realidad un príncipe bajo un horrible hechizo, hecho por el malvado, el brillante, el irritante, el audaz r- _

"_Y guapo!" _

"_-.- Y guapo Ryu ratón" _

_Del hueco en la pared salió Ryu con orejas de ratón, una corona y un cetro de oro. A su lado, su fiel acompañante Chocolove, quien venía disfrazado de leopardo. _

"_Ahora Lyserg será mío para siempre buajajaja" Ryu ratón exclamo. _

"_Me apenas compadre" Chocolove le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. _

"_Ratones" Ryu les ordeno a los espíritus ratones "Ataquen!"_

"_No si yo puedo evitarlo" Lyserg dijo y blandió su espada. Los espíritus retrocedieron pero se abalanzaron contra el de nuevo. _

"_Y tú qué esperas? Ve y recoge golosinas para el camino!"Ryu ratón le ordeno a su fiel seguidor. _

"_Me ves cara de gato?" Chocolove se cruzo de brazos. _

"_Tienes orejas y cola" Ryu ratón le recalco. _

"_Soy un JAGUAR! No un gato! Me entiendes!" Chocolove exclamo dando brinquitos. _

"_Es lo mismo" A Ryu ratón no le importo y se volteo para mirar a su querido Lyserg combatir con los espíritus. _

"_Debí de haber comprado otro disfraz" Murmuro Chocolove resignado mientras recogía palomitas tiradas del suelo. _

_Jeanne abrió los ojos con un quejido de molestia. Extraños ruidos la despertaron de su sueño, y esta tuvo que tallarse los ojos para verificar que ya no estuviera durmiendo. Pero la escena delante de ella, era real. _

"_Que está pasando!" Jeanne exclamo horrorizada al ver a tantos ratones y más cuando vio a su cascanueces moverse y atacar con una espada. "Cascanueces!"_

"_Jeanne no te muevas" El cascanueces le dijo mientras empujaba a un ratón lejos de él. _

"_A sí que mi querido Lyserg protege a esa chica" Ryu ratón murmuro celoso. _

"_Oye compadre, una mano?" Chocolove le grito, esta venia balanceando una torre de palomitas._

"_Vas muy bien minino, sigue así" Ryu ratón paso delante de el sin mirarlo. _

"_Que no soy gato!" La exclamación hizo que las palomitas se derrumbaran y cayeran en sima de él. _

"_Esto no puede ser real" Murmuro Jeanne. Miro abajo, y vio a varios ratones a sus pies "Que asco!" Dicho eso, la chica los pateo lejos de ella. _

"_Jeanne tranquila" Lyserg trato de calmarla._

"_Lyserg será solo mío" Ryu ratón murmuro y alzo su cetro. Una luz brillante comenzó a salir de este y salió disparada hacia Jeanne._

"_Jeanne cuidado!" Lyserg le advirtió en vano, pues la luz había alcanzado a Jeanne. _

"_Pero que está sucediendo" Exclamo Jeanne asustada, pues todo su alrededor comenzó a hacerse más grande, o era que ella se estaba encogiendo?_

"_Ya no jugaremos a enanos y gigantes" Murmuro Chocolove triste, Ryu ratón solo soltó una carcajada. _

"_Oh mi Shamash, dime que esto es solo un sueño" Jeanne murmuro. _

"_Ratones! Atáquenla!" Los ratones saltaron hacia Jeanne, está hecho un grito y corrió lejos de ellos. Lyserg hizo camino hacia ella con su espada. _

"_Jeanne hay que salir de aquí, toma mi mano" Jeanne tomo su mano y Lyserg corrió hacia el viejo reloj._

"_Cascanueces?" Pregunto ella._

"_Confías en mi?" Lyserg le pregunto. _

"…_si…" Lyserg sonrió y la llevo al reloj. _

"_Salta!" Grito el peli verde. Por un momento, Jeanne pensó que iban a estrellarse en el reloj viejo, pero para su sorpresa, lo traspasaron. Miro alrededor, pues ya no se encontraba en la sala de la casa. _

"_Nos vamos a casa!" Ryu ratón exclamo mientras entraba a zancadas por el agujero en la pared. _

_. _

"_Pero que está pasando?" Pregunto Jeanne al cascanueces. Al atravesar el reloj, habían ido a parar a un bosque nevado donde extrañamente, la nieve sabía a azúcar. _

"_Estas ahora en mi reino, bueno, lo que queda de él después de que fuera hechizado, lo siento, nunca pensé que ese ratón te metiera en estos líos" El cascanueces le dijo apenado. _

"_Quien eres?" Jeanne le pregunto curiosa. Lyserg sonrió y le tomo la mano para plantarle un delicado beso. _

"_Mi nombre es Lyserg, príncipe de estas tierras, un placer" _

_De repente un búho apareció enfrente de ellos. _

"_Hola!" Dijo alegremente_

"_Quien eres?"Pregunto Jeanne_

"_Un búho mágico, a sus servicios" El búho hizo una reverencia. _

"_De acuerdo…sabes cómo derrotar al Ruy ratón?"Pregunto Lyserg._

"_Si"_

"_Enserio?"_

"_Si, si"_

"_Sabes cómo regresar a mi hogar?" Jeanne pregunto. _

"_Solo tienen que llegar al castillo, vencer al Ryu ratón y reclamar el trono. La princesa ciruela los ayudara" _

"_La ciruela pasa qué?" Lyserg pregunto confundido. _

"_Princesa ciruela!" El búho lo golpeo en la cabeza._

"_Ok, Ok, lo siento" El peli verde rió nervioso. _

"_Bueno pues, andando" Jeanne comenzó a caminar seguida de Lyserg._

"_Si" _

_Ambos caminaron y caminaron, hablaban de sus gustos y cosas preferidas. Después de unos largos minutos, se encontraron en un claro del bosque, donde de repente, una luz brillante apareció rodeando el lugar. Y cuando la luz se despejo, se encontraron un rostro muy familiar. _

"_Pilika!" Exclamaron los dos jóvenes al ver a la peli azul con un traje blanco de bailarina. _

"_Yo soy el hada de la nieve" Dijo ella alegremente y abrió sus brazos millones de copos de nieve comenzaron a caer alrededor de ellos. "Bienvenidos a mi reino"_

"_Lindo" Jeanne exclamo asombrada ante la presentación._

"_Pero hace frio" Lyserg murmuro mientras se frotaba los brazos. _

"_Puedes decirnos en donde encontrar al rey ratón?" Jeanne le pregunto a la peli azul. _

"_Si al rey ratón quieren encontrar, sigan los copos de nieve, estos los llevaran con las flores y ellas al camino del castillo" Pilika señalo hacia su derecha, y los copos de nieve comenzaron a moverse en esa dirección. _

"_Gracias" Agradecieron los dos y siguieron a los copos de nieve. _

"_Buena suerte!"Pilika les grito. _

_Caminaron y caminaron y al invierno dejaron. A un hermoso jardín habían llegado, donde las flores volaban por los aires cálidos. Enfrente de ellos, de un delicado salto, apareció un hada sonrojada mostrando una sonrisa tímida. _

"_Tamao tu eres el hada de las flores" Exclamo Jeanne emocionada. _

"_S-si" Tamao se sonrojo aun mas. _

"_Te vez bien" Lyserg le sonrió haciendo que Tamao casi se desmallara. _

"_G-gracias" _

"_Pilika nos dijo que tu sabrías el camino del castillo del rey ratón" Jeanne le dijo. _

"_Solo sigan los letreros" Tamao apunto hacia unas flechas y letreros que decían _

"_Camino hacia Ryu Ratón"_

"_No se acerquen!"_

"_Solo tu querido Lyserg"_

"_Porque no se nos ocurrió antes" Murmuraron Lyserg y Jeanne. _

"_Suerte, v-vuelvan pronto" Tamao les sonrío. _

_Y caminaron y caminaron, siguiendo los letreros. Cada vez más se acercaban hacia el castillos, pero un ruido entre los arbustos los hizo parar._

"_Quien anda ahí?" Pregunto Lyserg mientras sacaba su espada. _

_De la nada, Chocolove salió de su escondite. _

"_Guarda tu laser Lyserg, jaja entendieron? Laser-Lyserg?"_

"_Um…" Jeanne y Lyserg lo vieron raro. _

"_Fue un chiste!" Lloriqueo Chocolove. _

"_Ok" Lyserg tomo a Jeanne de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo. _

"_Esperen!" Chocolove corrió tras ellos "Voy a ayudarlos" _

"_Eres un enemigo" Lyserg le dijo. _

"_Como crees, ya me canse de ser el gato de ese mugroso ratón" Murmuro Chocolove. _

"_Está bien" Los dos aceptaron y Chocolove los guio hacia el castillo. Se escondieron entre unas rocas y vieron como Ryu ratón preparaba una enorme hoguera, y a muchos aldeanos encadenados en las paredes. _

"_Debemos vencer a ese Ryu ratón" Chocolove les susurro. _

"_Pero cómo?" Jeanne pregunto. _

"_Tú eres la princesa ciruela, la única que puede romper el hechizo" Le aseguro Chocolove. _

"_Yo?"Jeanne pregunto sorprendida y confusa. _

"_Si, vamos Jeanne, se que tu puedes" Lyserg le sonrío. _

_Chocolove salió primero para distraer a Ryu ratón, mientras este no estaba viendo, los otros dos se escabulleron y liberaron a los aldeanos presos. Jeanne había tomado al mano de Lyserg para correr, pero una voz los detuvo._

"_Devuélveme a mi Lyserg bruja malvada!" Ryu ratón gruño. _

_Lyserg y los aldeanos se apartaron de Jeanne. Su plateado cabello le cubría sus ojos y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. _

"…_Bruja…" Susurro ella. En un segundo, una luz la rodeo y al apagarse, la chica traía un vestuario deferente y miro a Ryu ratón feo. (__**Traje de Iron Maiden Jeanne)**_

"_AHHHH!" Ryu ratón quedo petrificado por la mirada de Jeanne, la chica tomo la espada de Lyserg y quebró a Ryu ratón haciéndolo pedacitos. _

"_Lo ha vencido! La princesa nos ha salvado!" Chocolove grito emocionado. _

"_Hurra!" Los demás gritaron. _

"_Jeanne lo hiciste!"Lyserg se acerco a Jeanne sonriendo "Nos salvaste"_

_Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, una luz comenzó a rodearla. _

"_Que está pasando?" Pregunto Lyserg alterado. "No!" _

"_Lyserg!" Jeanne comenzó a desvanecerse ante los ojos de todos. _

"_Jeanne!" _

_Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Jeanne había desaparecido. _

_._

"_!" Jeanne se despertó de golpe y miro a todos lados "Lyserg? Lyserg?" Pero no encontraba a su cascanueces._

"_Valla, buenos días bella durmiente" El tío Fausto le sonrió a su sobrina. _

"_Tío Fausto?" Jeanne dijo confusa. _

"_Mira nada mas, que desastre, pareciera si los ratones hubieran hecho una fiesta" Tío Fausto rio mientras recogía pedazos de chocolate del suelo y palomitas. _

"_No era una fiesta, era una guerra, y yo ayude al cascanueces a derrotar al rey ratón" Jeanne le dijo. _

"_De seguro fue solo un sueño, pequeña" Tío Fausto le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. _

"_No fue un sueño, es la verdad, y ahora no puedo encontrar a mi cascanueces" _

"_Y esta es la sala principal" La voz de tía Elisa se escucho por el pasillo. Jeanne corrió para preguntarle a su tía _

"_Tía Elisa, has visto a mi…" La pequeña Jeanne se quedo sin habla al ver a un muchacho de pelo verde justo detrás de su tía. "Cascanueces" _

"_Miren con quien me tope" Tía Elisa sonrió cálidamente y señalo al muchacho "Su nombre es Lyserg, es un buen amigo mío"_

"_Un placer en conocerla" Lyserg tomo la mano de Jeanne y planto un beso. _

"_El placer es mío" Jeanne sonrió. _

"_Me he tomado la molestia de invitar a Lyserg a cenar" Tía Elisa le dijo a su esposo mientras lo abrazaba. _

"_Porque no" A Fausto no le molestaba. _

"_Los regalos!" Manta apareció corriendo hacia el árbol de navidad pero Elisa y Fausto le tomaron las manos y se lo llevaron de ahí._

"_Vallamos a la cocina" Dijo Elisa mientras Manta trataba de zafarse. Una vez que desaparecieron de la sala, Lyserg se volteo para ver a Jeanne y le sonrío. _

"_Pensé que no te volvería a ver" Le dijo a Lyserg. _

"_Nada es imposible" Lyserg sonrió haciendo que Jeanne también sonriera. _

"_La navidad fue mágica para la pequeña Jeanne, su cascanueces bailo con ella toda la noche, y cuando dieron las 12, se dieron un dulce beso, terminando así la historia de amor. _

"…"

"_Este..umm.." Lyserg se sonrojo y Jeanne se estaba mordiendo las uñas. _

"_Dije, cuando dieron las 12, se dieron un dulce beso" _

"…_."Jeanne y Lyserg se pusieron más rojos y miraron a lados opuestos. _

"_EL BESO!" _

"_Oh mira la historia ya acabo" Lyserg señalo mientras empujaba a Jeanne fuera de la escena._

"_Si regresemos" _

"_Y vivieron felices por siempre, fin!" _

"Hermoso" Tamao aplaudió junto con Pilika.

"No hay nada mejor que el amor verdadero" Pilika dijo soñando.

"No seas empalagosa Pilika" Su hermano rolo los ojos.

"Cállate hermano! Cuando tu descubras el amor no pensaras igual que ahora" Pilika se cruzo de brazos.

"hmp"

"De quien estas enamorada Pilika?" Le pregunto Manta.

"Este...bueno yo.." Pilika se sonrojo y mordió su labio.

"Absolutamente no! " Horohoro exclamo mientras se ponía de pie y miraba amenazadoramente a su hermana.

"Pero hermano, es navidad" Pilika le dijo.

"Y eso que tiene que ver?"

"Si hablan de amor, ya vieron la cara de estos?" Ren apunto a su derecha. Jeanne y Lyserg estaban rojos de vergüenza y volteados para no mirarse.

"Oh vamos Lyserg solo fue una pequeña historia" Yoh le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ya basta" Lyserg exclamo con pena. Los demás rieron ante la situación.

"Y la siguiente historia?" Dijo Fausto.

"Yo lo leo" Ren se ofreció y tomo la bitácora "Es la típica historia de los fantasmas de la navidad"

"Anita a dónde vas?" Pregunto Yoh a la rubia, pues esta se había levantado.

"Por café?" Anna dijo

"Oh no preciosa, tú te quedas" Antes de que la rubia pudiera salir de la habitación Hao la cargo y la llevo de regreso a su lugar.

"Hao suéltame!" La rubia le grito.

"Empieza con la historia Ren" Hao le sonrió y dejo a Anna en su lugar, pero le tomo el brazo para que no escapara.

"Ya basta déjame ir!" Anna le ordeno pero Hao solo sonreía. Yoh solo meneo la cabeza divertido y puso atención a Ren.

"En el día antes de navidad…." 

"HAO!" La rubia exclamo y la escena comenzó a cambiar.

* * *

><p><strong>^.^<strong>


	4. Un cuento de navidad

**Bueno aquí les traigo la última mini-historia ¡espero que les haya gustado!  
>Me divertí mucho escribiéndolas, aunque me tarde casi un año en actualizar, siento la tardanza :3 <strong>

**Pero bueno, aquí esta.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_Estaban a vísperas de navidad. Las cosas en funbari estaban muy tranquilas. Yoh entrenaba, y en medio de un descanso, revisó su correo. Promociones y revistas recibió, pero una carta le llamó la atención. Sonrió al ver que venía de su buen amigo Ren, quien lo invitaba a pasar las fiestas con él y los demás. Yoh sonrió y se adentró en la casa para decirle las noticias a su prometida, pero dudo un poco, pues a su chica no le gustaba asistir a tales reuniones. _

"_¿Anna?" Llamó Yoh a la rubia. _

"_¿Qué?" La rubia se encontraba acostada en el suelo mientras veía una novela. Ella giró su rostro para ver al castaño bajo la puerta con un papel en las manos. _

"_Ren nos ha invitado a pasar la navidad con ellos y los demás, estaba pensando si te gustaría ir" Yoh le dijo. _

"_No gracias" Anna dijo simple y se volvió a ver su novela. _

"_Pero Anna, hace mucho que no los vemos" Yoh trato de convencerla._

"_Puedes ir tu, yo no tengo problemas en quedarme aquí sola" _

"_La fiesta será mañana, aquí está la dirección por si la necesitas" El castaño suspiró y dejó la carta en la mesa de café. _

_Dicho eso, se retiró de la habitación. La rubia apagó el televisor, tomó la carta suspirando, y salió de la habitación para tomar un poco de jugo, pero se detuvo cuando escucho al castaño hablando solo. Levantó una ceja y miró por la entrada de la cocina a Yoh hablando por teléfono. Suspiró y se volteó para caminar hacia su cuarto, pero se quedó en su lugar al escuchar su nombre ser hablado. _

_._

"_Todo va muy bien, gracias" Yoh sonrió, Horohoro le hablaba por la otra línea y le pregunto si asistiría a lo de Ren, a lo cual Yoh suspiró. _

"_No lo sé, es que Anna no quiere ir y yo no la quiero dejar sola en Navidad" Horohoro le dijo que en cierto modo entendía a Yoh, ya que él tampoco dejaría a su hermana sola, menos en Navidad. Así que se despidió y le deseo feliz Navidad por si no iban a la fiesta, Yoh sonrío y le deseo lo mismo._

"_Si, mando mis mejores deseos, adiós" El castaño colgó suspirando. Abrió el refrigerador y comenzó a sacar unas cosas para hacer la cena. _

_._

_Anna había escuchado la conversación y mordió su labio. En silencio, subió a su habitación y se sentó en su cama, dejando la carta en la mesa de noche. Tomo un libro, lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo en silencio._

_El tiempo pasó y el cielo oscureció. Faltaba poco para que Yoh le hablara para que fuera a cenar. Todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que sintió una presencia en su habitación, la cual hizo que apretara el libro que sostenía en manos. _

"_¿Que es lo que haces tú aquí?" Anna le gruñó al intruso. _

"_Solo quería visitarte, querida Anita" El shaman de fuego le sonrió mientras aparecía en frente de la cama. _

"_Pues ya puedes irte" Anna le dijo secamente mientras volvía su vista al libro. _

"_Anna, Anita, pronto será navidad ¿qué haces?" Hao le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella. _

"_Leyendo" _

"_Habrá una fiesta en casa del idiota de Ren, todos estarán ahí ¿porque tu estas aquí sola?" Le preguntó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. _

"_¿Me has estado espiando?" Anna lo miró amenazadoramente y dejo su libro a un lado. _

"_Tal vez" El shaman de fuego sonrió con picardía, pero se quejo en dolor al recibir un golpe en la cara. _

"_Aléjate ya" Anna le dijo de mala gana. _

"_Que te paso Anna, antes amabas la navidad" Hao la miró un poco…triste. _

"_Eso fue hace mucho" Anna tomó su libro para continuar leyéndolo, haciendo que Hao suspirara. _

"_Tienes que aprender a dejar ir el pasado-_

"_Para vivir en el presente y esperar el futuro, si lo sé" Anna lo miró por unos segundos para después suspirar y continuar leyendo. _

"_Pero parece que aun no sabes cómo empezar" Hao pensó por un momento y tronó sus dedos cuando una idea se le vino a la mente "Te ayudare en algo"_

"_¿Qué?" Anna lo miró confusa. _

"_Esta noche, serás visitada por tres espíritus. El espíritu de la navidad pasada, la navidad presente y la navidad futura" Hao le dijo sonriendo y se encaminó a la ventana. "Deja que ellos te enseñen y escúchalos" _

"_¿Por qué debería de escuchar a unos espíritus?" Anna le preguntó con indiferencia. _

"_Escúchalos Anita" Hao le sonrió por última vez y desapareció por la ventana. Anna se le quedo mirando hasta que desapareció._

"_Estúpido" Murmuró ella. _

"_Anna la cena esta lista" La voz de Yoh la llamo desde la cocina. _

_La rubia bajó y cenó con el castaño. La conversación fue poca y no se relacionaba para nada con la navidad. Terminando, cada quien se fue a su habitación para descansar. _

_Anna estaba mirando el techo, había silencio, demasiado. Solo se escuchaban las manecillas del reloj moviéndose. La rubia no sabía que mas hacer, pero no podía conseguir el sueño. Pasaron los minutos y de pronto, la ventana se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar el aire helado de la noche._

"_Pero qué demonios" Anna se levantó y cerró la ventana. Frotándose los brazos por el frio que invadió su habitación, la rubia se volteo para regresar a su cama, pero se detuvo al ver a un familiar espíritu samurái en frente de ella. "¿Y tú qué haces aquí?"_

"_Perdóneme, doña Anna" Amidamaru se disculpó mientras sudaba frio "Pero Hao me amenazó para que viniera"_

"_Tú eres el espíritu de la navidad pasada" Anna levantó una ceja incrédula. _

"_Me dio una placa" Amidamaru le mostró una pequeña placa que decía:_

"_Espíritu del pasado" _

"_¿Que vas a mostrarme?" Anna bufó molesta ante la situación. _

"_Por favor" Amidamaru le ofreció un brazo para que la rubia lo tomara. La rubia suspiró resignada y tomó su brazo. Amidamaru la llevó hacia la ventana y la abrió de nuevo, haciendo que el frío viento del invierno los invadiera. La nieve entró, seguida de una luz azul que los envolvió por completo. Anna cerró los ojos al sentir una clase de vértigo en el estomago. _

_**.**_

"_Llegamos, 6 años atrás" La voz de Amidamaru la hizo abrir los ojos y mirar con ojos abiertos el lugar donde se encontraba. _

"_La casa Asakura" Murmuró la rubia, soltando el brazo del espíritu, la rubia caminó hacia la casa y miró por una de las ventanas. La sala estaba decorada con adornos navideños. Los ancianos Asakura estaban ahí, junto con los padres de Yoh, una joven Tamao y unos cuantos parientes lejanos a los cuales Anna ignoró por completo y poso su mirada sobre un joven castaño sirviéndose ponche. _

"_Esta fue la primera fiesta de navidad que tuvo con la familia Asakura" Amidamaru le dijo, también viendo por la ventana. _

_Anna no dijo nada, solo se dedico a mirar como la anciana Kino salía de la habitación y regresaba con una versión joven de ella. _

"_**Su nombre es Anna Kyoyama, mi aprendiz y futura esposa de Yoh Asakura" Dijo Kino a la familia.**_

"_**Buenas noches" La joven Anna hizo una reverencia, mostrando respeto ante la familia. Los familiares la aceptaron y la fiesta continúo igual de aburrida.**_

_**Los ojos de la rubia se suavizaron cuando vio a un joven Yoh buscar con la mirada a alguien en la habitación. Vio cuando sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer a cierta persona, y seguirla, pues la chica que el joven Yoh estaba buscando, salió a tomar un poco de aire al porche.**_

_**La joven Anna había salido silenciosamente de la reunión, y se dirigió al porche, donde se sentó y cerró los ojos en meditación, pero esta duro poco cuando una voz la llamó.**_

"_**Anna" La joven Anna abrió sus ojos para ver a un joven Yoh acercándose.**_

"_**Yoh" La joven lo miró confundida "¿Por qué no estás adentro con tu familia?"**_

"_**Pues, es un poco aburrido y…te vi salir sola" El joven Yoh sonrió inocentemente, por lo que joven Anna giró la cara y sonrió un poco.**_

"_**Se cuidarme"**_

"_**Lo sé" El joven Yoh le dijo y sus mejillas se enrojecieron "Pero quería pasar tiempo contigo… ¿puedo?"**_

"_**Ya que" La joven Anna cerró los ojos mientras el joven Yoh sonreía y se sentaba a su lado. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un largo tiempo. Hace más de 1 año que no se veían, dado que Yoh regreso a funbari y Anna comenzaba a entrenar con su abuela.**_

"_**¿Como estuvo tu año?" Preguntó el joven Yoh después de un tiempo.**_

"_**Estuvo bien" La rubia respondió y después de unos minutos habló "¿Y el tuyo?"**_

"_**Aburrido, si no estoy en la escuela estoy entrenando" El joven Yoh reprochó con un puchero.**_

"_**Que flojo eres ¿Y así quieres convertirte en mi esposo?" La joven Anna rolo los ojos.**_

"_**Aun tengo un largo camino" Yoh dijo mirando al cielo, donde alcanzo a ver una luz moviéndose "¡Oye mira, es una estrella fugaz!"**_

_**Sonaba un poco infantil, pero al estar los dos juntos, en aquella noche buena, bajo el cielo estrellado y una estrella fugaz, ambos se concentraron en pedir un deseo.**_

"_**¿Que deseo pediste?" Le preguntó el joven Yoh.**_

"_**Es un secreto" La rubia le dijo calmadamente.**_

"_**Vamos dime y yo te digo el mío" El joven Yoh la animó y la rubia parecía dudarlo.**_

"_**Tu primero"**_

"_**Deseé… poder estar contigo" Yoh dijo sonriendo y sonrojándose, lo cual dejo a Anna mirándolo con un poco de ternura, pues aun no se acostumbraba a aquellos sentimientos.**_

"_**Yoh"**_

"_**Y tú que pediste" Le preguntó, tratando de que el momento no fuera tan embarazoso.**_

"_**Que se te cumplieran todos tus deseos" Dijo la rubia, casi susurrando.**_

"_**Ya se cumplieron" El joven Yoh tomó la mano de la rubia en la suya, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran y giraran sus rostros para no ver al otro, pero no dieron señales de mover sus manos. Era un momento tan lindo entre los dos futuros esposos, y fue lamentablemente interrumpido.**_

"_**Aquí están, es hora del brindis" **__**Yohemi**__**les dijo desde la puerta del porche. Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de golpe y entraron dentro sin dirigirse una mirada. Pero Yohemi había visto todo, y solo los miro entrar con una sonrisa. Una vez dentro, todos sostenían copas en las manos.**_

"_**A la salud de mi familia" Yohemi hablo, y dirigiendo una mirada hacia todos los miembros de la habitación, deteniéndose levemente sobre la rubia quien se encontraba a lado de un nervioso Yoh "Toda mi familia"**_

"_**¡Salud!"Todos brindaron.**_

"_Eran buenos tiempos" Mencionó Amidamaru mientras veía a la familia Asakura. _

"_Si" Anna sonrió levemente. _

"_Regresemos" Amidamaru le ofreció su brazo nuevamente y Anna lo tomó. Una vez más se vieron rodeados por una luz azul y cuando la rubia abrió los ojos de nuevo, ya se encontraba en su habitación. _

"_Llegamos" Amidamaru le hizo una reverencia y se alejó hacia la ventana "Buenas noches Doña Anna" _

_Anna lo miró hasta que desapareció. Frunciendo el ceño, se dirigió hacia su cama y se acostó boca arriba para mirar el techo. ¿En verdad había viajado al pasado? Todo aquello parecía más bien un sueño. Aunque debía admitir, haber visto aquello le recordaba algunos buenos momentos que vivió con la familia Asakura. Pues ellos la aceptaron sin preguntar sobre su pasado y la hicieron sentir como parte de la familia. _

_Eran buenos tiempos… _

_Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que alguien más había aparecido en su habitación. Y fue solo cuando alguien encendió una vela que hizo que todo el cuarto se iluminara, la rubia se levanto con ojos muy abiertos. _

"_Y ahora que" Murmuró sorprendida ante la intrusión, pero frunció el ceño al ver el espíritu del guerrero Chino sosteniendo una alumbrante vela "¡Bason!" _

"_Este…bueno…em…hola" El pobre espíritu estaba tan nervioso que hasta temblaba por lo que la rubia le fuera a hacer, pero Anna solo cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a las sienes._

"_¿Hao también te amenazo, verdad?" Le preguntó con fastidio, a lo que el espíritu chino bajo la cabeza derrotado. _

"_Si" Dijo pesadamente. _

"_Ese desgraciado" Anna entrecerró los ojos indignada. _

"_En verdad, el quiere ayudarla" Bason le dijo tímidamente. _

_Anna suspiró, ya se las arreglaría con el shaman de fuego, pero por ahora, había una situación por atender._

"_Enséñame lo que tenga que ver" Le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama. Bason le ofreció su brazo, el cual la rubia aceptó. En vez de salir por la ventana, la pequeña llama de la vela que sostenía Bason incremento su resplandor, haciendo que ambos fueran rodeados por una luz amarilla. _

_Anna parpadeó cuando la luz se apago. Pasar de algo oscuro, a tener una luz cegadora, para volver a estar en un lugar oscuro no era nada agradable. _

_El leve olor a refresco y palomitas con mantequilla llego a ella. Abrió los ojos y levanto una ceja al ver el lugar en donde se encontraba._

"_¿Un cine? ¿Enserio?" Preguntó ella incrédula. Juraba que si este era un plan de Hao para aprovecharse de ella, lo acecinaba. Bason solo se encogió de hombros._

"_Tome asiento" Le pidió amablemente y le paso unos lentes._

_Resignada, y rolando los ojos, la rubia tomo los lentes y se sentó en la mitad de la sala. Total, no había nadie, así que tenia la sala para ella sola. _

"_Según el folleto, debe utilizar este control remoto para ver la película" Bason le dijo mientras le entregaba a la rubia un pequeño control. _

"_Bien, empecemos" Dijo Anna presionando un botón rojo._

_Las luces se apagaron, Bason flotaba a lado de ella y la rubia se colocó las gafas justo a tiempo como la "película" comenzaba a rodar. _

_**.**_

_**Unos villancicos navideños se escucharon al momento en que la imagen de un enorme árbol de navidad adornado con regalos aparecía en la pantalla grande. **_

"_**Hola**__**" Apareció en letras negras sobre la pantalla. "**__**Esta usted viendo navidades presentes**__**. **__**Presione siguiente para continuar**__**" **_

_Anna tuvo un tic en el ojo ante la situación. Sin duda, solo Hao era capaz de sacarla de quicio tan fácilmente. Pero sin más, presiono un botón, y las letras desaparecieron. _

"_**A continuación, usted está por ver las navidades presentes a su alrededor. Presione siguiente para cambiar"**_

_Una vez más, la rubia presiono un botón. Las letras desaparecieron al igual que la imagen, dejando solo atrás unos suaves villancicos. _

_**.**_

"_**No hay nada que hacer…mi vida no tiene sentido" Horohoro murmuró. Su ropa estaba sucia y holgada, y su apariencia se encontraba descuidada. Se encontraba acostado en un campo sin flores con una expresión de aburrimiento. **_

_**.**__**siguiente**__**.**_

"_**¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡SOY INOCENTE, les digo, INOCENTE!" Chocolove lloraba detrás de los barrotes mientras meneaba una taza por los aires. El pobre estaba usando un traje naranja y sus lágrimas habían creado un charco bajo sus pies, pero ningún guardia le hacía caso. **_

_**.**__**siguiente.**_

"_**Hola dulce señorita, le molesta si la acompaño" Ryu le dijo melosamente a una joven un poco menor que él. Y para el horror de los presentes, la chica se sonrojo y acepto con una sonrisilla tímida. **_

_**.¡**__**siguiente!**__**.**_

_**.**_

_**En las calles de Inglaterra, las personas caminaban y los carros andaban. Pero deteniéndose más de cerca, en cada poste o pared disponible se encontraba un papel con la foto de Lyserg y un anuncio de ~Se busca~ seguido de un numero telefónico. **_

_**.**__**siguiente.**_

"_**Estúpidos bastardos, no merecen estar en mi presencia" Murmuró Ren tétricamente. El se encontraba en lo alto de un rascacielos usando una larga capa negra y sus fríos ojos inexpresivos se fijaban en los humanos de abajo. **_

_**.**__**siguiente.**_

"_**No hay tiempo para relajarse, tengo que estudiar" Se dijo Yoh a si mismo mientras leía rápidamente un libro. Traía su cabello recogido hacia atrás y estaba usando unos anteojos para leer. Estaba sentado en un escritorio lleno de notas, papeles, libros y un examen con la más alta calificación.**_

_**.~pausa~.**_

"_Haber si entendí" Dijo Anna después de comer un puño de palomitas, las cuales había obligado a Bason a traer. El espíritu solo se encontraba bebiendo un refresco y miraba la pantalla muy atento a lo que sucedía. _

"_Horohoro es un vago, Chocolove está en la cárcel, Ryu es un Casanova, Lyserg está perdido, Ren es aun más bastardo de lo normal e Yoh es un nerd en la escuela" Anna meneó la cabeza, incuso mencionándolo soñaba bizarro, en especial el último clip, pues Yoh nunca, nunca, usaría unos anteojos para leer. Además, sus calificaciones eran demasiado mediocres. _

"_¿Qué más? solo falta que el enano de Manta ya no sea tan enano y que Hao sea el Shaman King" Anna se cruzo de piernas y le dio siguiente al control._

_La película siguió rodando y una vena de frustración apareció en la frente de la rubia por lo que vio._

_**.**_

_**Manta estaba MÁS alto y sonreía tímidamente mientras levantaba un cartel que decía "1.56m" (aka su estatura)**_

_**Al otro lado, Hao se encontraba parado en toda su gloria con una luz resplandeciente sobre él, y sostenía un cartel que decía "Shaman King Hao ;)"**_

_**.**_

"_¡Oh, por favor!" Anna exclamó. _

"_Vera señorita Anna, alguno de los chicos perdieron mientras que otros tomaron diferentes rumbos dado a ciertos acontecimientos" Le informó Bason. _

"_¿Y eso es mi culpa?" Preguntó la rubia indignada. _

"_Puede ayudar a cambiar sus destinos" Le dijo el espíritu. La rubia meneó la cabeza y continúo viendo la película. _

_**.**_

_**Las chicas estaban en un centro comercial, pero para sorpresa de la rubia, ellas pasaron por tiendas de ropa sin detenerse o siquiera fijarse en ellas. **_

_**.**_

"_Las chicas ya no son unas locas por las compras, eso sería bueno" Murmuró la rubia. _

_**.**_

_**La siguiente escena se enfocaba en un cuarto blanco de hospital, en donde un pequeño niño africano se encontraba en la cama, con un doctor viéndolo tristemente y una enfermera casi llorando a su lado. El monitor que marcaba los latidos del corazón del pequeño eran muy lentos. **_

_**.**__**pausa**__**.**_

"_Opacho esta…muriendo" Murmuró la rubia sin poder creérselo. El pequeño apenas era un niño, tenía un futuro por delante, no podía morir. _

"_Si las cosas no cambian…todos esos destinos se cumplirán, incluyendo el del pequeño" Bason le dijo suavemente. _

"_¿Y qué hay de mi?" Pregunto la rubia. El espíritu hizo una señal hacia el control, y la rubia presiono el botón para continuar la película. _

_**.**_

_**La escena cambio al panorama de una playa, y acostada en una hamaca, se encontraba la rubia disfrutando de un licuado. Tranquilidad, era lo único que su expresión decía. **_

_**Y de pronto, la imagen desapareció, dejando solo un fondo navideño, donde los créditos comenzaron a rodar. **_

"_**Usted acaba de ver, navidades presentes.  
>Para volver a ver, favor de presionar el botón verde.<br>Para salir, presione el botón azul"**_

_**.**_

_Bufando, Anna presiono el botón azul y se quito las gafas. La pantalla se apago al tiempo en que las luces se encendían. _

"_Ya es tarde, hay que regresar señorita Anna" Bason le dijo ofreciéndole su brazo. Anna se levanto y lo tomó. El espíritu sacó la vela de nuevo, y de un suave soplido, la llama se prendió. La luz brilló intensamente, rodeándolos en un resplandor amarillo. _

_Cuando aquella cegarte luz desapareció, Anna abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba de vuelta en su habitación. _

"_Buenas noches, señorita Anna" Bason se despidió alejándose un poco de ella y desapareció cuando apago la vela. _

_Una vez más en la oscuridad de su habitación, la rubia se tumbo en la cama. Qué locura estaba viviendo, sin duda esto tendría que ser nada más que un sueño. Cerró los ojos, tratando de volver a dormir, pero tan pronto estuvo por tocar el mundo de Morfeo, una ráfaga helada voló por la habitación. _

_La rubia se levanto y miró alrededor. No había nada ni nadie, pero el cuarto se encontraba realmente helado que hasta la rubia podía ver su propia respiración. Miro a su mesa de noche, en donde el despertador se encontraba y se fijo en la hora. _

"_Son las 11:30" Media hora para navidad_

"_Estúpidas patrañas de Hao" Frotando sus brazos para adquirir calor, la rubia caminó hacia la ventana, la cual se encontraba cerrada así que no sabía por qué hacia tanto frío. Afuera estaba oscuro, no había gente ni movimiento. Con las intenciones de regresar a la cama, la rubia se volteo para caminar, pero ni un paso dio cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación _

"_¿Eres el espíritu de la navidad futura?" Preguntó con curiosidad, pues aquella figura se encontraba usando una larga capa negra y su rostro estaba escondido por ella. La figura no hablo, tan solo asintió. _

"_¿No vas a hablarme?" Anna se cruzó de brazos, y frunció el ceño cuando la figura meneó la cabeza en señal de negación. _

"_Bien, entonces enséñame lo que tenga que ver para acabar con esto" _

_La figura encapuchada se acercó a ella lentamente hasta quedar de frente. Sin decir una palabra, la figura alzo un brazo. La rubia dio un paso inconscientemente hacia atrás, pero la figura jamás la tocó. La figura tan solo la envolvió con su capa de un rápido movimiento. El mundo dio vueltas por unos segundos y cuando la rubia sintió que la figura se apartaba de ella, abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse con un lugar muy familiar. _

_**.**_

_**Un escenario magnifico de montañas nevadas, y si no fuera por la historia de su pasado, la rubia lo miraría con admiración. **_

"_**El Monte Osore" Dijo la rubia con un leve titubeo "¿Porque me has traído aquí?" **_

_**La figura no halo, esta tan solo apunto hacia la derecha. La rubia siguió la dirección y sus ojos se tornaron blancos por la sorpresa, al ver que debajo de un pino, se encontraba una pequeña lápida. Con curiosidad, la rubia camino hacia ella. Había algunas flores en señal de visita, y a pesar del frío que hacía, se conservaban vivas. **_

_**Se arrodilló junto a la tumba, y con dedos temblorosos; por el frío o por la inquietud que sentía, la rubia movió las flores un poco, pues tapaban el nombre en la lapida. Pero una vez visto, deseó nunca haberlo hecho. **_

"_**No…"**_

_**Escrito en piedra, se encontraba el nombre del pequeño niño africano. Si lo que había visto anteriormente era cierto, entonces este era el futuro del pequeño. **_

"_**El no puede morir… ¡as algo!" La rubia le pidió a la figura, pero esta se rehusaba a hablar. Frunciendo el ceño ante la actitud despreocupada del espíritu de la navidad futura. **_

"_**Cámbialo" Le ordeno. **_

"…" _**El espíritu movió su mano, creando una pequeña ráfaga de viento. Anna se estremeció por el frío, pero su respiración se entrecortó al ver que el nombre había cambiado. Y ahora era mucho peor. **_

_**La lapida llevaba su nombre.**_

_**De un salto, la rubia se levanto, pero no pudo dar ni un paso, cuando el suelo se abrió. Ahogando un grito, la rubia cayó por la grieta, pero con sus manos se aferró al borde con desesperación. Trataba de salir, pero no podía, era como si algo la estuviera jalando. Pero abajo solo había llamas esperándola. **_

_**Ante la difícil situación, los pensamientos de Anna giraban en torno a los sucesos que había presenciado. No quería que ocurrieran, no quería que las cosas cambiaran. **_

"_**Ya basta" Habló la rubia. La figura encapuchada, el espíritu de la navidad futura se encontraba parado enfrente de ella, viéndola. **_

"_**¡Solo llévame a casa! ¡No más!" Exclamó Anna. **_

_**La figura se agachó y tomó las manos de la rubia. Por un segundo, pensó que la ayudaría, que la sacaría de ahí, pero para su sorpresa, la figura removió sus manos, haciendo que perdiera su agarre y cayera, a donde las llamas la esperaban. **_

_**Gritando, la rubia trato de sujetarse pero le era imposible. Pronto las llamas la consumieron, y lo último que vio, fue la figura encapuchada desaparecer en un estallido de plumas negras. **_

_**.**_

_Anna se levantó de golpe. Mirando alrededor, suspiró al ver que se encontraba a salvo en su habitación. Se llevó una mano a su frente y trató de reducir el dolor de cabeza que se estaba formando. La luz del día entraba por la ventana, la cual se encontraba abierta. _

_Frunciendo el ceño, la rubia se levanto de la cama, y de un fuerte golpe, cerro la ventana. Sueño, realidad o pesadilla, no dejaría que aquello se cumpliera, estaba segura. _

"_No quiero que eso pase" murmuró cerrando los ojos, pero un golpe en la puerta le llamo la atención. _

"_¿Anna estas bien? Escuche ruido" La voz de Yoh preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta. _

"_No es nada" Le dijo la rubia. _

"_De acuerdo, el desayuno está listo"_

"_Enseguida bajo" _

_Anna espero hasta que los pasos del chico desaparecieran para poder soltar un largo suspiro. Después de una relajante ducha, la rubia bajó y fue a la cocina donde el castaño estaba sirviendo comida en dos platos. Comieron tranquilamente, hablando levemente sobre lo agradable que estaba el clima a pesar de ser invierno. La rubia notó con una sonrisa interna, como Yoh jamás menciono nada sobre la fiesta, ni siquiera para preguntarle a qué hora debería regresar. _

_Terminando de comer, Yoh recogió las cosas y lavo los platos bajo la mirada de la rubia quien tomaba una caliente taza de café. Cuando acabo, Yoh se dirigió al patio, pues era ahí donde entrenaba bajo las órdenes de Anna. Espero y espero, pero la rubia nunca llego. Confundido, regreso a la cocina, justo para ver a la rubia terminar con su café. _

"_¿Hoy no habrá entrenamiento?" Pregunto Yoh un poco nervioso. _

"_No puedo dejar que me vean en una fiesta con mi pareja sucia y con aspecto de muerto" La rubia le dijo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras. _

"_¿Fiesta?" Preguntó Yoh confundido. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que las palabras de la rubia hicieron conexión con su cerebro y su expresión se iluminó "¡¿Vamos a ir a la fiesta?!" Exclamo anonado._

"_¿Oh prefieres entrenar hasta tarde?" Preguntó la rubia con una ceja levantada. _

"_No, no está bien" Respondió Yoh rápidamente. _

"_Prepárate, partiremos en dos" Dijo la rubia subiendo las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto. Aun era temprano, no más allá de mediodía, pero debían viajar hasta china y estaba segura que el avión se tardaría en llegar. Siempre era lo mismo. _

_Llegando a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella. _

"_No puedo dejar ir el pasado tan fácil" Dijo suspirando, sabiendo que alguien la estaba escuchando. _

"_Pero eso no significa que no quieras vivir en el presente" Hao le sonrió. El shaman de fuego se encontraba cómodamente acostado en su cama, leyendo el libro que la rubia estaba leyendo la noche anterior. _

"_Hn" Anna meneó la cabeza y se dirigió a su armario para buscar un vestido que ponerse esa noche. Saco mucha ropa y aun así no encontraba que ponerse. Por un segundo, sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda al pensar en que las chicas le habían pegado sus mañas con la ropa. Pero apartó aquel pensamiento para dirigir su atención a los dos vestidos que sostenía en manos. Uno era rojo carmín, mientras que el otro era blanco como la nieve. _

"_El rojo se vería hermoso, el blanco es demasiado inocente para ti" Hao le dijo. Una vena de frustración apareció en la frente de la rubia, y se giro para ver al shaman de fuego con una expresión de ira. _

"_¡Sal de aquí pervertido!" Exclamó enojada mientras le aventaba cosas para que se fuera. Hao rió ante la reacción de la rubia, y con una sonrisa, desapareció. Una vez sola, la rubia bufó y miró el vestido rojo con cautela. _

_**.**_

_Tres horas más tarde, (si, ambos se habían tardado más de lo acordado), Yoh se encontraba en el borde de las escaleras vistiendo un traje de vestir. La corbata mal atada, y el saco un poco arrugado, pero sin duda, tenía un aspecto guapo y muy de Yoh. Escuchó el ruido de una puerta cerrándose y miro hacia las escaleras. _

"_¿Anna?" Llamó a la rubia. _

"_En seguida bajo" _

_Yoh se volteó y tomó una gran cantidad de aire. Estaba nervioso, casi nunca salían a ese tipo de reuniones, al menos los dos juntos. No sabía por qué la rubia había cambiado de opinión, pero estaba tan feliz de poder pasar la navidad con Anna y todos sus amigos como para importarle. _

"_Okay, Yoh relájate, no hay nada por el cual estar nervioso, solo es una fiesta, sí eso" Se dijo a si mismo mientras asentía, sin darse cuenta que Anna había bajado las escalares y se encontraba detrás de él, viéndolo con burla pues era obvio que el chico estaba tan emocionado al igual que nervioso. _

"_¿Terminaste de hablar solo?" Pregunto la rubia con una ceja levantada. _

"_Si-" Yoh se giró hacia la rubia y perdió el aliento cuando la vio "T-te-te ves hermosa"_

"_Gracias" Anna sonrió levemente, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose por la mirada embobada del castaño hacia ella, pero se giro para tomar un abrigo negro que colgaba de la perchara antes de que Yoh lo viera. _

_La rubia no vestía algo extraordinario. Tan solo llevaba puesto un vestido rojo hasta la rodilla, con unas medias y botas negras. No collares, no maquillaje. Era solo algo simple, pero para los ojos del castaño, era realmente divino. _

_Yoh se coloco una bufanda y miro a la rubia con una enorme sonrisa. _

"_¿Nos vamos, dulce señorita?" Le preguntó mientras le ofrecía su brazo. Anna tan solo rolo los ojos, pero lo tomó y juntos caminaron hacia la salida. _

_Yoh volteó disimuladamente para darle pulgares arriba a Amidamaru, quien le devolvía el ademan con una sonrisa. _

_Después de muchas horas después…_

_Los dos por fin llegaron a la mansión de Ren. Ya era de noche, y la fiesta ya había empezado, pero es que no fue su culpa. Salir con una hora de retraso, tomar el taxi equivocado, que retrasaran su vuelo, llegar a China solo para perderse en dos minutos y tomar tres taxis que los llevaran hacia la mansión de Ren, sin mencionar que se detuvieron a comer en un restaurante. _

_Si…nada de eso fue su culpa. _

_Pero por fin habían llegado. El mayordomo abrió las puertas y tomó los abrigos de los dos jóvenes, y les señalo que caminaran hacia el salón principal, que era donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Tan pronto como las puertas se abrieron, las miradas de todos se centraron en ellos. _

"_¡Miren!" Exclamó Pilika alegremente. _

"_¡Yoh! ¡Anna!" Todos se acercaron para recibir a los dos con felicidad, pues hace más de unos meses que no se veían. _

"_¡Que alegría verlos!" _

"_Señorita Anna, debo decir que se ve preciosa" Ryu la aduló con corazones en los ojos, a la cual la rubia solo levanto una ceja. Yoh en cambio, sonrió 'inocentemente' y paso un brazo por la cintura de la rubia. _

"_Si, si, ya pueden dejar de mirarla" Escuchando la amenaza oculta bajo la tranquila voz del castaño, Ryu se alejó. Después de eso, los chicos, incluyendo Yoh, invadieron la mesa de bocadillos mientras que la rubia fue secuestrada por las chicas. _

"_¡Anna, pero que hermosa te ves!" Pilika le dijo sonriendo. Ella llevaba puesto un traje de Mamá Claus. Jeanne uno de sus vestido lolita, muy elegante, debía admitir la rubia. Tamao traía una falda rosa y una blusa blanca, su sonrojo de timidez siempre estaba presente y esa no era una excepción. Y por último, Jun traía un elegante vestido negro con un collar de perlas. _

"_Por fin sales del negro, Kyoyama" Se burló la peli-verde con una sonrisa alegre. _

"_Tú no te ves tan mal, Jun" Respondió la rubia. _

"_¡Señorita Anna!" Una vocecilla exclamo, y en segundos, la rubia se vio abrazada por las piernas por un pequeño niño con un gran afro "Señorita Anna, Opacho está muy feliz de verla"_

"_Hola Opacho" Anna sonrió de medio lado, pero eso fue suficiente para que el pequeño sonriera enormemente. _

_Y así, la velada continuó. _

_Hubo risas y gritos, cenaron una deliciosa comida navideña e incluso hubo hasta regalos. _

_Fue una navidad que todos disfrutaron. _

.

.

"¡Es la mejor historia que he escuchado!" Pilika dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Los demás solo aplaudieron ante la historia.

"No es para tanto" Anna murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

"Hubieras escogido el vestido negro que tienes guardado debajo de tu cama" Dijo Yoh calmadamente, haciendo a todos abrir los ojos en blanco o sonrojarse.

"¡Yoh!" Anna se puso un poco colorada.

"Que, es lindo" Yoh murmuró con una sonrisa inocente, pero Anna tan solo le dio un golpe que hizo que el pobre castaño cayera al piso.

"¿Y me dices ami pervertido?" Hao miro a Anna con una sonrisa picara.

"Discuten por un vestido ¡yo tuve que usar una estúpida nariz roja!" Horohoro apunto hacia su nariz con enojo.

"¡Pues al menos tú no te vestiste de ratón!" Exclamó Ryu con desagrado.

"Nariz roja, ratón, yo tuve que usar un horrible disfraz verde ¡VERDE!" Gritó Ren frustrado.

"De acuerdo tu ganas" Murmuraron los chicos, excepto uno.

"¿Tienes algo en contra del color verde?" Pregunto Lyserg con una sonrisa.

"No Lyserg, como crees" Ren rolo los ojos, pero su comentario estuvo lleno de sarcasmo. Antes de que una discusión comenzara, surgió una pregunto que inundo la habitación en silencio.

"Y…" Dijo Fausto calmadamente "¿Quién era el espíritu de la navidad futura?"

"Yo no"

"Ni yo"

"Yo tampoco"

"Um…." Todos se miraron ente sí, pero nadie en aquella habitación había tomado el papel como el espíritu de la navidad futura, lo cual dejaba un gran misterio por resolver.

"Que extraño" Dijo Horohoro mientras revolvía su cabello.

"Si"

"¡Oigan muchachos miren!" Exclamó Manta mientras apuntaba hacia la ventana.

"¡La nieve se detuvo!" Exclamaron todos.

"Y miren la hora" Apunto Pilika hacia el reloj, el cual marcaba las 12 en punto.

"¡Feliz navidad!"

La velada transcurrió normal~ si se podría llamar a eso normal. Cenaron un enorme pavo, de donde salió, nadie tuvo idea, pero se lo comieron con gusto. Hubo pastel y ponche, se cantaron unos villancicos e incluso abrieron los regalos.

Anna se recargo sobre la ventana y miro a todos en la habitación con una leve sonrisa.

Chocolove y Horohoro seguían cantando a todo pulmón, las chicas estaban jugando un juego de mesa, excepto Jun quien le estaba pinchando las mejillas a Ren, el cual se encontraba sonrojado. Aparentemente, el shaman chino le había regalado un collar a su querida hermana, y ahora se arrepentía de ello pues la peli-verde no dejaba de molestarlo por ello, claro que ambos se encontraban felices.

Fausto y Elisa bailaban sin importarles el ruido que había en la habitación. Los chicos por su parte estaban sentados en la sala, bromeando y platicando sin parara. Incluso Hao, estaba tan tranquilo que no le importaba el ruido a su alrededor, el tan solo estaba disfrutando las galletas que estaba comiendo.

Sin duda, todos habían formado una extraña, pero unida familia.

Yoh viendo a la rubia distraída, se acerco con una sonrisa traviesa.

"¿Hey Anna?" La rubia volteo, solo para ser sorprendida por los labios del castaño sobre los de ella.

"¡Yoh!" Exclamó ella en voz baja para no llamar la atención de los demás, pero sus mejillas habían adquirido un color rosado.

"Estas parada bajo un muérdago" Yoh le dijo con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba a la pequeña plantita que colgaba arriba de ellos.

"Tonto" Murmuró la rubia mientras se dejaba abrazar por el castaño.

"Feliz navidad Anita" Le dio Yoh a su oído.

Felicidad y calma era lo único que podía sentir la rubia, y sin más, devolvió el abrazo y recargo su rostro en el hombro del castaño.

"Feliz navidad Yoh" Susurró la rubia, haciendo que la sonrisa de Yoh se agrandara.

"¡Y que el shaman King los bendiga a todos!" Opacho exclamo alegremente.

Y así la historia llego a su fin.

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Feliz Navidad!<strong>

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
